Songabbles
by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010
Summary: Max/Jude, Max/Jude/Lucy-ish-kind of-not really, Jude/Lucy mentioned. Various drabbles with music player on shuffle. After reading, try it yourself!


They Don't Care About Us – Michael Jackson

**Everyone's been doing these, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**If you don't know the rules, and want to try your own, here's whatcha do.**

**1. Put your music player on shuffle.**

**2. See if you can write a fic during the duration of the song, and the duration of the song ONLY. (It's harder than you think!)**

…**I know I'm forgetting one of the other rules, but whatever. So I definitely broke Rule #2, but bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--**

**They Don't Care About Us – Michael Jackson**

Max scratched the tender spot on his head for the fiftieth time that day. He knew he should really stop touching it, but he couldn't help it. He was still coming to grips that it was there. Had he really been shot in the head? Had he really almost died?

He sighed as he looked through the sea of wheelchairs to the tiny TV, the protest on the Capital Hill going full tilt on the screen. He knew one of those thousands of angry protestors was his sister. Just the thought of her down there in that mess made his head and heart ache.

He wished his sister wasn't forced to protest a war that they shouldn't even be in. He wished he hadn't been forced to _participate_ in a war that they shouldn't even be in. Fucking government. He wished those damn politicians saying it was honorable to fight would go fight the war themselves.

**Dialogue Part II – Chicago**

Jude groaned as he shuffled back into his bedroom, scratching his bare belly and stretching his arms. He sat down the bed, which creaked underneath the weight of another man. They really needed another mattress or another bed all together, he thought to himself absently.

"Hey, man."

Jude looked groggily at the smiling form of his lover, to which he returned the smile. He laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey."

Max rested his head against his chest, his shaggy blonde hair tickling Jude's neck and chin.

"Jude?" he started after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Is this…you know, going to work? Us, I mean."

Jude didn't respond, shifting uncomfortably. He hated when people, especially Max, asked him that question. Finally, he sighed, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and resumed his former position.

"We can make it happen."

**Ghost Riders in the Sky – Riders in the Sky**

"I always wanted to be a cowboy," Max mused as he chewed on a piece of grass.

Lucy glanced sideways at her brother. "Oh really? I seem to recall the time when Mom took us to a ranch for the weekend. You nearly killed the horse."

"It wouldn't fucking _move_," he exclaimed, waving his arms grandly. "It wasn't my fault I kicked so hard with the spurs that it started to bleed!"

She snorted and laid back down in the print her body had left in the grass. He joined her and pulled her into his arms, tangling his fingers in her hair and closing his eyes.

Even though he had hated the pokey horse he was stuck with the one time he rode, he always loved watching the old John Wayne films. He had longed to run freely through those endless plains, with nothing but leather reigns and stirrups keeping you from flying.

**Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf **

"Max…you've got be shitting me."

Max grinned widely and clapped his hands together. The phrase "Like a kid in a candy store" came to Jude's mind. He was currently standing on the street by their tenant building, and a honking huge Harley, with flames licking the wheels was parked right outside it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I won it. Some stupid lottery, don't even remember entering it." He grabbed his cap off the front seat and shoved it on his head, swinging his leg over the side and straddling it. He started up the engine and revved it a few times.

"Well, what're you standing there for? Get on!"

Jude pushed aside the thoughts wondering if Max even knew how to drive a motorcycle and hopped on, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and holding on for dear life as they sped off down the street.

**Hurt – Christina Aguilera**

Jude kicked the freshly dug-up dirt absently and forced himself to tear his eyes away from the tombstone. No matter how many times he read it, it said the same bloody name and the same bloody birth dates. The stupid little American flag stuck down next it didn't help the situation.

Tears started to burn his eyes. Guilt churned violently in his gut. He thought things like this only happened in the movies. You and lover get in a huge fight, he leaves, then comes home in a body bag. It just wasn't right. He would do just about anything right now to rewind and erase the stupid words that had come out of his mouth.

But he had hurt Max. And now, he was six feet underground. Jude might as well gone along with him.

**City of Love – Persephone's Bees**

Lucy squealed as Jude took one of her arms, her brother taking the other, and swung her high into the air, golden locks splaying out behind her.

She came back down onto the sidewalk, stumbling a little and running into a street vendor. She apologized profusely, but he only smiled, reached into his cart, and gave her daisy. She took it with thanks, then ran up to catch up to her lovers, tucking the flower behind her ear.

Were they her lovers? Jude at least was. Max might as well be, too. The two were practically inseparable. She supposed they didn't have oodles of sex every night, but she loved him as much as she loved the Englishmen.

Her high-school plagued mind had thought Daniel and she were in love. No, _this_ was love. She was sure of it. Or at least she was in this consistent state of feeling weightless when they held her or being the happiest she'd ever been when either of them smiled.

**When You Got It, Flaunt It – The Producers**

"Look at that one. She's kinda cute?"

Max glanced over his shoulder at the particular broad Jude was pointing at. He shrugged a little and made a face.

"Eh, she's okay…but _whoa_, her friend's a looker."

The Englishman turned and sure enough, the red head sitting next to the blonde was much more attractive. He thought it was a mirage, she was so perfect. Scarlet curls cascaded down her back, her black, low-cut t-shirt showed off her impeccable chest, and toned legs crossed neatly underneath her chair.

He vaguely had the feeling Max gawking as much as he was (He was.). Finally, she caught their eye. She flashed a mega-watt grin and waved. The two of them returned the wave dazedly, not realizing she waving to the bartender behind them.

When the lovely lady did catch the two very drunk men staring at her, she scowled, said something to her friend, and began to strut towards the door. Max opened his mouth to stop her, but before he could she was out the door.

"Ah well…no redhead banging tonight." He glanced over at Jude and grinned crookedly. "But I think there might be brunette on tap."

**Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho! – Hans Zimmer**

Lucy Carrigan, not quite six years old, peeked her bright cerulean eyes over the edge of her tree house. She brushed her sundrenched locks out her eyes, tucking them up in the blue bandanna wrapped tightly around her head. Standing on her toes, her eyes grew wide.

"Avast! Captain Emily, I think I see danger ahead!"

Her friend sighed and stood up, handing her a cardboard tube. Lucy put it eagerly up to her eye, then began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Enemies are coming in a big, yellow submarine! Prepare for battle!"

"Lucy, do we _have_ to play pirates with your brother?" Emily groaned. "My feet hurt, and I came over to play with our dolls."

"Come on, five more minutes, I promise!"

"Arg! We've found them!" bellowed ten year old Max, who had been climbing up the tree for quite some time, a few of the neighborhood boys in tow. She screeched in delight as the boys flooded the tiny fort, her brother tackling her to the wood floor.

But to his surprise, Lucy had a plan. She glanced upward at Emily, who was being held hostage, and the two of them caught the boys off guard and pounced on Max. Once his cheek hit the floor, they promptly began to tickle him.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" he managed to choke out, holding his arms up in defeat. His sister grinned wickedly and shared a high-five with her friend, who had lightened up a little bit.

If there was one thing that made little Lucy happy, it was to watch her big brother get humiliated in front of the people he ruled over. She was the one who made his incredibly large head a little bit smaller.

**And So It Goes – Billy Joel**

Max should really stop believing this could happen. Every time he left Jude's bedroom, he wanted to remind himself _He's not yours, he's Lucy's. He's always been Lucy's_. But no matter how many times he tried to shrug him off, Jude would always be there with his lopsided grins, his fucking adorable accent, and warm heart.

The one time he actually falls in love it has to be with somebody he can't have. Oh, and Lucy knows. He knows she does. There'll be sometimes when she just stares at him sadly, then reassures him it's nothing when he asks her what's wrong.

So what's the point of covering it up? He guesses there isn't one.

So the next time his sister leaves, he rests his head into the crook Jude's neck and decides that he can have this heart to break.

**Start All Over Again – J. Geils Band**

Max sat comfortably on top of his cab, his legs folded and a freshly lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He's probably here much to early, Jude was never specific with time, but he honestly didn't care. He would wait the fucking rain for hours just to see him.

But apparently, he's not here early, as people start to trickle from the Immigration Office. Max jumps to his feet and glances through the growing crowd of people. All it takes is a glimpse of those chocolate brown curls, and he knows that Jude's home.

He screams his name excitedly, throwing himself at the fence and gripping the chain links. When the Englishman runs to him, Max jumps into his arms and holds him tightly. After months of losing his mind in 'Nam, becoming a vegetable with haunted dreams in the hospital, and facing the endless concern of his friends, for the first time, he's got the chance to start all over again.

--

**Not my best work, mind you, but I wrote most of them in under four minutes (with editing done, of course.)**

**Please review!**


End file.
